What Makes a Penguin
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Private's world comes crashing down when he learns that Skipper, Kowalski and Rico are being Court-Martialed for their past war crimes *rating will change*
1. Happy Birthday Private

Private was walking across central park, the fiery orange sky was sign that it was dusk and the sun would be setting soon, with that notion in mind the young Private waddled at a faster pace, hoping to make it to the snow cone stand and back at HQ before time ran out.

"Why on earth would Skippa' make me go out for snow cones at this hour, none the less by myself?" The fresh memory of Skipper giving him the command was still buzzing about his mind.

**4 minutes earlier **

"Private, I need you to high tail it over to the snow cone stand on the double."

"A-All by myself sir?

" Did I stutter Private? Now get to that stand before 1900 hours-" Skipper then grabbed onto Privates shoulders, "-or you will be in for some serious grade A disappointment, Comprende?"

Private gave a slight shutter as his commanding officer barked his orders in an almost threatening tone.

"Y-Yes sir."

With that the young operative made a hasty exit lest be once again berated by Skipper.

"All right men, coast is clear."

Suddenly every animal from the zoo was crowding by the penguin habitat, as the remaining three penguins jumped outside Skipper wasted no time 'briefing" the animals on their specific duties.

"All right, Chimps: you're in charge of writing, Bada, Bing: you're in charge of heavy lifting, Burt: balloon duty." Soon Marline came face to face with Skipper. "Hey, hey…uumm…what's my duty?" she said with a brimming smile.

"Uh…you're in charge of….." he paced a bit before giving an answer, "Uhh……decorations, just don't try to make it too girly for my taste."

Skipper the jumped to the railing giving out his final command.

"All right people, we are go for Operation: Surprise."

**Present time **

Private was running as fast as he could while balancing three snow cones, he thought he might as well eat his own to save time and trouble, but even with that he knew his deadline was running short.

"Got to hurry! Must not face extreme disappointment."

Waddling as fast as his feet would let him, he belly slid the rest of his way as he finally entered the zoo, the sky was a blotchy, damp purple as he landed at the top of the penguin HQ. Hoping that he still made it in time he wasted no time entering.

"Hello? Skippa? K'walski? Rico? Anybody?"

The HQ was black and abandoned, soon he felt his heart sank.

"Oh no, what if I'm too late, I didn't make it in time and Skippa doesn't want me on the team anymore."

Private fell flat on his bottom and felt just as empty as the HQ, on the verge of tears, something came knocking at the entrance followed by a familiar voice.

"Nonsense Private, it's only 6:50."

"Huh?"

"Get out here Private."

Without second thought, young private jumped out, and was no sooner blown back with everyone in the zoo yelling, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRIVATE!!!!!!"

Private now saw the brightly lit up zoo with party decorations, streamers, balloons and games, not to mention the party table filled with every delicious fish food recipes Rico could think of, bottles of "confiscated" soda, dishes filled with Private's favorite candies and of course the presents. Private became so taken back he was once again on the verge of tears.

"Oh guys, this is too much, I-I don't know what to say."

Kowalski came up to him with his notepad.

"I believe the appropriate thing to say is PARTY TIME!!!!!"

With that keyword said everyone cheered and began enjoying themselves and began mingling with the other animals, Kowalski immediately dived into the dishes of candy, still being mindful of Privates favorites, while everyone else helped themselves to the food and soda. After a few minutes everyone invited Private over to open his presents, and as usual Julian had to be the center of attention.

"Ok, ok everyone, my present for the penguins birthday is first, and since it comes from the king it is automatically making it better than everyone else's. Maurice, bring to me the penguins present."

Maurice walked over carrying a fair sized package that was crudely wrapped and had his face drawn on every square inch of the box, when Maurice gave Private the present Julian rushed over and grabbed the package.

"No, no, let me to be opening it for you."

Much to the annoyance to everyone, King Julian opened the present himself, revealing a crown very much like his own.

"Haha, it is the birthday crown, the birthday person gets to wear it all day, it is still not as important as mine but you know."

"Why thank you Julian." Private said putting on the crown as not to upset the lemur.

"The nerve of that lemur, eh private?" Skipper said walking by.

"Oh he's not so bad, I think he really wishes me a happy birthday and all."

After unwrapping everyone's presents, which consisted of peanuts from Burt, bananas from Phil and Mason, Rico's favorite fillet knife, a Spanish guitar from Marline and a peanut butter winkey vending machine from Kowalski, Skipper motioned Private to meet him away from the others.

"Private come with me, I have a very special present for you."

Private followed Skipper to the other side of the zoo, away from prying eyes and ears of the other animals.

"Private." The penguin then stood in attention as soon he was addressed.

"It has come to my attention that you have served on this unit for a considerable amount of time, 3 years to be exact, and you have come father than any of us expected when we first met you, and hard work and determination should never go unrewarded, so it was this day I chose to rise you among the ranks."

"Skippa, you don't mean-"

"Oh but I do, as of this day, I your commanding officer hear by promote you, congratulations…Lance Corporal."

Private couldn't help but let a tear or two show itself as he embraced Skipper.

"Thank you so much Skippa, I promise I won't ever let you down."

"Lance, I gave you that position because I trust you, and I would never lie to you, I would trust my own life in your hands."

"Skippa?"

"Yes Lance?"

"Can you still call me Private?"

Skipper smirked.

"Of course."


	2. Captured

_**Later, in an undisclosed location**_

"_What Intel do we have on the fugitives?"_

"_Would you have guessed, they've been at New York's Central Park Zoo, obviously returning from there illegal escapades in Madagascar."_

"_They've always been able to evade us, but it was just a matter of time before they slipped up, I've even got word of a new recruit they've been training."_

"_All right, send in the shadows, and remember…we need them alive."_

Four elderly penguins stood in front a map of Central Park Zoo, their makeshift tags, medals, patches and pins they wore would show any penguin in the operation that they were highest in the ranks.

Brigadier General Fisher, Major General Antonov, Lieutenant General Burns and the leader of the entire P.S.F., General Payne.

A group of black cloak clad of penguins moved in stealthy and smoothly within the Central Park Zoo, this group were professionals, hired killers, without the killing.

**Skippers HQ**

It was late and the part ended hours ago, mainly from sugar crashes and from Skippers endless preaching's of a good nights rest, all four of the oblivious penguins were sound asleep in their own individual beds. Private was tossing and turning, the news of him promoted to Lance Corporal was still giving him butterflies in his stomach and had dreams of one day commanding the penguin group.

"_All right men, let me hear your war cry!" A now manly looking Private was yelling at a now much shorted Kowalski._

"_Aaahhh…?"_

"_THAT WAS PATHETIC, SOUND OFF LIKE YOU GOT A PAIR!!"_

"_AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"_

"_You don't scare me, work on it."_

_*drip* *drip* *drip*_

"Huh…"

Private woke up from his dream, gave a loud yawn and headed for the bathroom, the dripping noises had provoked him.

"What a brilliant dream, can't wait to tell Skippa'."

As he made his way to the restroom, the sound of the door closing drowned out the sound of a certain group of penguins who effortlessly penetrated the inner most complicated security system that was birthed from the paranoid mind of Skipper, the leader motioned for the other three to take their positions as he waited for Private to exit.

As he did the shadow swooped behind him and wrapped his flipper around his beak and the other around his neck that it reached the left side of his head, with Private in submission he have a word of warning.

"Make a sound and I snap your neck, got it?"

Scared beyond belief he gave a simple nod that he understood, the leader then gave the signal to subdue the last three.

Skipper stirred in his sleep, something deep in his gut told him something was wrong, he soon woke to see Private standing in the middle of the room.

"What's the matter Private? Still can't sleep over the whole promotion thing? Get some rest now sold-"

*WACK*

Before he finished he was suddenly dealt a devastating blow to the back of his neck, his vision blurred and fading he saw a black figure stand in front of him, then finally passed out.

Rico and Kowalski heard the sound of Skipper hitting the floor and immediately stood in a fighting stance, which proved a futile effort as both of them suddenly saw black and felt the cold floor beneath them.

Moments later Skipper awoke, tied up and inside a room with the others, the vibrations he felt told him they were moving, he was wondering where but soon decided to check on the rest of his team.

"Kowalski, you awake?"

"Uhh…a major headache but I'll be fine."

"Radda-blagh-uh-oowww." Rico said rubbing his head as he regained consciousness.

"Just dandy Skippa' sir." Private soon followed.

"All right Kowalski, analysis."

Kowalski scooted against the wall to pick himself up and began surveying his surroundings, taking close measures to even the most smallest detail that can give him a lead on their whereabouts.

"Well Skipper all I can say is that we are in some sort of transporter unit, and coming from the turbulent vibrations we must be in the air."

"Yes, but where are we being transported too?"

Skipper turned to Rico who just gave a shrug and laid against the stainless steel wall to recover from the pulsing headache where he received his blow, but just as he turned to face it he noticed some paint faded acronyms on the side.

"Ugh-ugh-ugh." he shouted pointing to the letters which read P.S.F.

Kowalski examined the letters and suddenly fell deathly pale.

"S-Skipper…………it's the P.S.F."

"Great wildebeest man, tell me you misread that."

"I'm afraid not Skipper, it's defiantly P.S.F, and if that's the case then where headed to-"

"NO, we are NOT headed there!"

Skipper began thrashing violently against the wall, not caring if the rope came off or not in the process, his body slams became more increasing to the point where they heard a shout from the northern side of the wall.

"Hey, keep it down in there you guys, I can't fly this thing with you people banging whatnot all over the place."

Skipper slammed himself to the wall where the voice came from.

"You got nothing on me, there is no plane that can hold me."

He continued to slam against the walls, while he was doing so Private walked over to Kowalski.

"Um K'walski?, What is the P.S.F.?"

"It's the Penguin Special Forces, the very military grade academy Skipper, Rico and I graduated from."

"But what do they want with us?"

"Let's hope they don't keep you around long enough to find out."

Private became puzzled, why would the P.S.F, kidnap them if they graduated from there? Suddenly they felt the rough bumping of the landing, then after a few minutes the hidden hatch opened and a large freezing wind and snow greeted them, an elderly Rock hopper penguin with slight grey in his yellow bushy eyebrows walked on board with thirteen others armed with makeshift weapons and cutlery. He approached the four penguins and held out a piece of paper with no words but pictures of the fugitives.

"Marek Burk and Andrew Kowalski, you two have a warrant for your Court-Martial involving your war crimes in the Denmark Incident."

He then turned his attention on Rico.

"Rico Dunbarr, you have a warrant for your Court-Martial involving the casualties in your Ullersuaq Sanitarium breakout."

He then chuckled and smiled.

"Welcome to Nordostrundigen, Greenland gentlemen."

A/N: Next chapter will take some time so that every incident can be explained. Read and review.


	3. Længe opholde sig revolution

The wind was brisk and somewhat random, with slow cool breezes to full force freezing winds, the light snowfall stuck to their black feathers and feet as they forcefully trekked the frozen, snow covered ground of Nordostrundigen.

"I hate the cold!" Skipper muttered to himself while dealing with the penguin soldier behind him prodding him with his frozen fish baton.

Having enough he shouted.

"You better watch it with that, or it may end up somewhere you wouldn't want it to be."

"Back sash me again and I'll make sure it goes straight up your ass Burk."

"Settle down gentlemen, arguing wont make the trip any shorter." the older penguin said.

A few minutes later Private made his way to the Rock hopper.

"Um, excuse me, Sir? But where are we headed?"

He turned and faced him, while still walking.

"Ah yes, you must be the one Burk adopted."

"Well I wouldn't say adopted, I sort of found Skippa."

"Skipper…hah, I haven't heard that in a while, but where headed to grand central herself. Fort Pinguis, right in a secret fjord just by the Artic Coast."

"Here in Greenland? Wouldn't it be more suited to well….Antarctica?"

Suddenly everyone, including Skipper and the group, burst out in laughter, some of the soldiers began repeating him in a mocking tone. The older penguin then walked to him and threw his flipper over Private's shoulder.

"Listen uh…."

"Private."

"Private…..think for a moment, Antarctica is a complete frozen, baron wasteland. Where on earth could we get and maintain the resources needed to maintain a fully operational military base with about 14,000 or so soldiers?"

Private now felt as silly as the others thought of him. He slunk his way back to Skipper and the rest of them.

The constant walking and prodding by the soldiers was wearing down on Rico's nerves, with every soldier getting too near he growled and lunged for them, being restrained by Skipper of course. The walk had began to work on everyone's nerves, thankfully they heard the command.

"All right, we turn hear and ferry the rest of the way."

Taking a secret passage between two massive frozen walls, they came to a crystal clear body of water, with a small dock and a ferry boat. The misfit chain-gang waddled over to the boat as one of the soldiers released the rope and sent them adrift. The rough winds did very little to make the trip pleasant, as the boat rocked heavily back and forth splashing sea spray on the unfortunate penguins.

"The only thing I hate more than the cold, it's cold water." Skipper said with deep contempt in his voice. Kowalski just sat with his arms crossed, he's been unusually quiet since they were off the plane, Private soon scooted towards him to see what was bothering him.

"K'walski, you've been awfully quiet lately, anything you wish to say?"

"Private…I've got butterflies in my stomach, meaning my adrenaline and nerves systems are firing off at an alarming rate, by breathing is quickening and my heart rate is rising. Private…I'm scared."

"About what K'walski?"

"About…..about….what might happen."

"What will happen?"

"He's worried about finally facing his consequences." Skipper interrupted.

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!!!" Kowalski shouted.

"You call what you did noble? I'd hate to see what you consider a crime."

"I DON'T EVEN COMPARE TO WHAT YOU DID, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH MAREK!!!"

Skipper and Kowalski continued arguing, Rico sat in the corner frowning and covering his head, then Private jumped between them.

"GUYS, this is no time to fight."

"He's right, besides, we're here." The Rock hopper said as they beheld a massive monolith mountain, at the base was a large facility made from steel that would be made from ships, lights shone from the many windows and from the top beacon at the very tip of the base.

Private starred in amazement over the massive fortress, never in his wildest dreams did he ever knew such a thing existed. He always thought Skipper and everyone else just acted military.

"Skippa, how come you never told me about this?"

"Because it's unimportant Private."

They walked to the entrance, barbed wire stretched across the fort walls, with sniper towers on all corners, watching them like hawks. Search lights followed the squads movements until they reached the entrance door, to the relief of Skipper and the group warm air breezed through them, shaking off the snow and cold they continued down the hallway.

Many of the occupants of the fort either turned away or flat out left when they encountered Skipper and the rest of them, Private noticed the odd behavior and turned to Skipper.

"Skippa, why is everyone avoiding us?"

"You know Private, you ask too many questions."

Private gave a look of surprise and quietly went back to his position.

They continued to walk down the corridors and hallways until they came across a room full of holding cells, a soldier opened one and motioned them inside.

"You gentlemen will wait here while we prepare the trial and the witnesses, just sit here and relax until we come back ok.?" the older penguin left with his squad, leaving Skipper and the group alone.

"……This is bullshit." Skipper bluntly grunted.

"I still did nothing wrong." Kowalski said leaning against the wall.

Rico sat by the corner looking pitiful and upset.

Half an hour passed with nobody talking to anyone, then the older penguin returned and opened the cell door.

"All right gentlemen, please follow me."

Out the door they went, this time unchained, and was escorted to the court room, the wide open room full of chairs and stuff shirt lawyers greeted the unlucky group of penguins as they were seated at the front table.

"All rise before the honorable Judge Payne, General of the glorious P.S.F."

General Payne, along with the other top officials walked into the room and seated themselves before the courtroom. With all the formalities finished, Payne took a look at the sorry bunch before him.

"well, well, what do we have here?" Four Artic Penguins in some deep shit, shall we say."

"A pleasure to see you too Payne." Skipper said sarcastically.

"Enough, let's just cut right to the chase. Tell me Mr. Burk, how many more lives have you destroyed since Denmark?"

"None, we've been at the zoo this whole time."

"Is that so, then tell me then, was Madagascar and Central Africa part of the zoo? And the hijacking of that cargo ship to Antarctica was a mistake too?"

"We did nothing wrong." Skipper began raising his voice.

Then a penguin came face to face with Skipper.

"Then why don't you tell the court what happened in Denmark?"

"That's classified." Skipper said crossing his arms.

"Well it just so happens I just de-classified it, so enlighten us Mr. Burk, what did you do in Denmark?"

"Very well……where to begin.?"

**Copenhagen Denmark, 6 years ago**

It was a beautiful morning in Copenhagen, the city waking up by the rising sun, the sound of early chirping birds mixed with early bicycle commuters going to and from their destinations. Seagulls laughing in the harbors with the clanging of harbor bells.

But today was no ordinary day, a treaty was going to be signed with the Denmark monarch and the Penguin Special Forces.

Tensions had always brewed between the two opposing forces, but an agreement was finally on the rise, placing a P.S.F base within the territory with full use of it's resources in exchange for the P.S.F weapon technology. Many were for the treaty, but a group were opposed to it, feeling that the Monarch will eventually take control of the whole operation. That group stood at the crows nest of the Marble Church.

"Ah, it's a beautiful day for a revolution. Wouldn't you say so?" Skipper said putting down his binoculars.

Two ragtag groups were with him. Alpha and Bravo team. The group had a car battery rigged with two cut wires, Skipper then picked up his radio to contact his team member in the red zone.

"Dag, do you copy."

"_I copy, over."_

"How's the IED, over."

"_Placed and secure, but I have a bad feeling Marek."_

" I said call me Skipper, and explain."

"_That puffin Hans is present, you know if he knows we endanger the royal family he will destroy us."_

"Negative Dag, Hans and I had a little agreement, the IED isn't meant to hurt them, merely scare them, cancel that treaty. I think it's about time they had their own baptism of fire."

"Agreed, Dag out."

Skipper put down his radio and picked up his binoculars, looking down at the crowd gathered for the signing, Skipper motioned for the team to ready.

"Ready that battery trigger men, I've got goosebumps already."

Making sure everyone down at the treaty signing took their rightful positions, skipper yelled out- "NOW!"

Activating the battery rigged trigger, Skipper waited for the reaction, but to his surprise nothing happened. He rushed over to radio to contact Dag.

**Meanwhile, at the treaty grounds**

Hans sat by Dag, who now lie dead with a broken neck, then picked up the radio when he heard Skipper talking.

"_Dag, come in Dag. What's you situation, why hasn't the IED detonated?_"

Hans grabbed the radio.

"Oh I'm so sorry Skipper, but Dag ran into a little…accident."

"_Wa-, Hans? What's the meaning of this?_"

"I do hate to do this Skipper, but you know what they say, there's no greater sacrifice than someone else's." Hans spoke in a fake sympathetic tone, he smashed the radio on the ground and walked away.

**Back at the Marble Church**

"Hans, Hans you bastard ANSWER ME!!" Skipper yelled then out of frustration tossed his radio out the crows nest.

"Men, we may have been compromised, expe-"

But before he finished, a loud thundering explosion rocked the ground followed by loud screaming and yelling, Skipper quickly grabbed his binoculars and saw the catastrophe that lay before him. Burning, bloodstained bodies littered the ground, others crawled in pain screaming. Most were soldiers and others were civilians unfortunate enough to get caught in the explosion, and in the middle of the explosion lay the bodies of the entire royal family.

"Eggs and bacon!!! The entire Denmark monarchy is dead."

"Are you serious?"

Skipper's team looked down and witnessed the gruesome scene.

**At the explosion grounds**

A Denmark guard woken up and picked himself up from the ground, he grunted from the pain as he limped toward the royal family.

" _Mig God , hvem er ansvarlig nemlig indeværende? _(My God, who is responsible for this?)"

The guard limped over to the sight of the explosion, examining it further he discovered the remains of an improvised explosive devise, looking closer he discovered the acronyms P.S.F. Then his pain turned to a boiling rage.

"_JEG kendte dem helvedes penguins kunne ikke være håbet! _(I knew those damned penguins could not be trusted!)"

He noticed a P.S.F operative gaining conciseness, he rushed over and grabbed him, pinning him on the ground and shouted.

" _Hvem , hvem gjorde indeværende? Afgøre mig nu! _(Who, who did this? Tell me now!)"

"I-I don't know-AARRGH, you're hurting me."

The guard began violently shacking him and punching him, a few minutes later blood poured out the P.S.F operatives mouth, evidence he was dead. The guard stood and starred at the dead soldier.

" _Selv om disse bastards ønske nemlig krig , de vil blive sig. _(If these bastards wish for war, they will get it.)

**To Be Continued.**

A/N: Hans is actually not an OC, but an official character in the yet to air episode "Huffin and Puffin", you can see the episode here .com/watch?v=4omdhkR5S1s and another not, everyone mentioned is some form of anthromprphic animal, including the royal family.


	4. Road To Devastation

Skipper and his team were franticly packing their equipment, the explosion violated the agreed cease-fire and now every Danish and Penguin soldier began firing relentlessly at each other. Skipper would be damned if he and his team would get caught in the crossfire.

"Listen team, we need to escape the hot zone. Hopefully the firing will provide us cover, now I want-"

"Skipper, we don't have that time."

"INCOMING, GET DOWN!"

Skipper and the team jumped down to avoid the oncoming grenade projectile.

_*BOOM*_ The crows nest was destroyed as Skipper and his team escaped by the skin of their beaks.

"Damn our engineers for making such kickass weapons." Skipper said with a half smile, proud over their superiority to the Danish.

"I hate to interrupt you Skipper, but we seem to be spotted."

After the statement, small whizzing sounds of projectiles came over their heads, on response the penguin team began evasive maneuvers. Taking cover behind the church they unloaded their supplies, and became disappointed at the limited weapons and ammunition.

"Damn, we have to make do with what we got. One fish launcher and a dozen grenades, I don't want any of this going to waste, remember your guerrilla warfare and close-quarter-combat and you'll be fine."

Constant bombardment of explosives and custom made projectiles continued to hammer the battlegrounds, the marble of the Church began to crumble.

"Skipper, their still firing at us!"

Skipper grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a quick slap across the face.

"So fire back."

"But, you said to conserve-"

"Forget what I said, cook a few grenades and toss them, we'll escape in the confusion."

Following orders, two penguins activated three grenades and threw them in the direction of the firefight, as they exploded they quickly moved away from the church and made their way to the docks. The military ships were in the jetty and Skipper needed to reach the Danish submarine to continue with "Plan B".

"Men, I don't need to tell anyone Plan A failed, so we must continue to Plan B."

The remaining penguin troops gave concerned faces, most of them looking at each other then finally at Skipper.

"Sir, some of us don't think we should go to Plan B, maybe we should cut our looses and leave while we still can."

"Really? Come here real quick."

The penguin stepped forward in front of Skipper, he later regretted it since Skipper then gave him a good hard punch across the face, knocking him to the ground.

"You're in too deep, all of us are. This is the point on no return gentlemen, if you wish to surrender yourselves to the Danish be my guest, no doubt they'll want retribution after today. As for me, I'd rather die on my feet, and If I must die, I'll take those Danish bastards with me."

A moment of silence followed, then one penguin soldier stepped forward.

"Skipper…..I'll follow you to the very depths of Hell, and even further." he gave a solute to his commander-in-chief.

Skipper returned the solute. "Good to have you on board soldier, all of you."

**Denmark Military Base**

An aged scruffy polecat decorated in Danish military medals and pins sat in a desk, the small room was dimly lit with a single light bulb, he sat with his face in his hands until he heard a knocking at his door.

"_Indgå._ (Come in.)"

The same injured soldier from the bomb blast entered the room, looking crisp and bandaged from his extensive wounds.

"_Hr , JEG kende hvem den var at afgå den fiasko._ (Sir, I know who it was that set off the bomb.)"

"_Hvem var sig så er der ikke mere?_ (Who was it then?)"

"_Den var Marek Burk , den prima inddele i den P.S.F._ (It was Marek Burk, the top graduate of the P.S.F.)"

The General only sunk his head deeper into his head, for he knew all to well his troops were unprepared for a threat like Skipper, but it didn't stop there because the soldier had only worse news.

"_Det vil sige ikke al Hans har deserteret os._ (That is not all, Hans has deserted us.)"

It was then the General lost all hope, he ordered all military personnel and civilians to evacuate the city of Copenhagen. Alone again in his room he muttered to himself "_God hjælp os al._ (God help us all.)"

**Copenhagen Jetty**

Skipper lead his men to the docks, Plan B was the Tactical Nuclear Strike missile in the Danish Submarine, it was a desperate weapon the Danish were saving as a last resort, too bad Skipper was all too aware of the missile and planned to use it for his own plan. Just before they reached the submarine, Skipper turned to face his last remaining men.

"Men, there is no glory or redemption where we're headed, if you wish to resign now then do so now freely, no questions asked." He then turned around for a few moments, then turned again to be greeted with all the remaining soldiers.

"Like we said before, to the depths Hell Skipper, we are your's to lead."

Skipper gave a warm smile and saluted.

"All right men, let's open that hatch and find that missile."

The team jumped on the floating submarine, spun open the hatch and jumped inside, the submarine was a massive one-of-a-kind vessel, housing the most dangerous weapon Denmark had to offer, and Skipper intended not to use it, but to bargain with it.

"Skipper, may I ask what you intend to do with the TNM?"

"Simple really, threaten to use it if they don't agree on my terms….leave the P.S.F alone."

"But in a way, we broke the cease-fire agreement, so we're wanted by the P.S.F."

Skipper now realizing then decided to bargain their immunity from their crime, the remaining troop scrutinized the submarine for the missile command center, but unbeknownst to them, they were not alone.

Hans was laying in waiting for the penguin troop, in the shadows he began counting off the team.

"One…Two…Three…uhh….Six, plus Skipper."

He held a small retractable blade in his wings, a war trophy from the fallen Dag, now he awaited for the perfect moment.

Finally the group came across an ominous door which read "Authorized Personnel Only", even though the penguins could not read, they knew the colors of the sign was proof that classified material was behind the door, meaning the missile.

"All right men, Davis, open that door."

"Yes sir."

He waddled over to the door, when in a flash a figure swooped in front of him, then came the loud splashing sound of liquid and soft wet material hitting the ground, the team looked at the repulsive sight of Davis laying in his own blood and intestines. Skipper looked to see a bloodstained puffin walking closer to them.

"First one." he said making his way and gaining speed.

Josep prepared to attack, but his punches were countered like nothing and soon met with a blade to his neck, and he too fell choking on his blood.

"Second one." he said again with the cool emotionless European accent.

"HANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Skipper yelled as another operative fell dead with two deep cuts in his abdomen.

"Third one."

Dom charged for an attack and matched punches and counter punches, but was soon outmatched and the blade sank into his chest.

"Fourth one."

"Skipper…." Markus said with distress in his tone as only he and Karl remained.

But is was soon shortened as Karl was attacked from behind and had his neck sliced open.

"Fifth one." Hans soon turned his attention to the last soldier standing, Hans charged for Markus but was stopped as he was tackled to the ground by Skipper.

"Markus, get out now!" he yelled.

Following orders he nodded and started to head for the exit hatch, but Hans wouldn't let him go so easily, while wrestling around Skipper, he grabbed for the knife and threw it swift and right into the back of Markus. He fell face first to the ground and let a grunt of agonized pain, but picked himself up and continued.

Skipper then gained the advantage over Hans and pinned him to the floor.

"This is between you and me Hans."

Hans then flipped Skipper on his back and began hammering away at Skipper, his pain tolerance was legendary as he brushed off the punches and knocked Hans aside and tackled him against the wall.

"Why Hans, you turned my _coup d'etat_ into a full-blown war zone, why did you use me?" Skipper demanded as he crushed Hans against the steel reinforcement, but he quickly broke free with a quick head butt, sending Skipper into a short daze.

Hans then unleashed his full fury on Skipper, with every punch and kick he landed has harder than the last, even with his extensive and intense combat training he was still no match for the puffin. Hans picked up Skipper by the neck and shouted at him.

"Do you know why I killed the monarchy?"

Skipper coughed up blood trying to speak.

"B-Because you're _*caugh*_ an asshole?"

"NO!"

Hans then landed a punishing blow with every word he uttered.

"THEY. TRAINED. ME. TOO. WELL."

Then one final blow pushed Skipper with enough force to send him crashing through the door and into the control room.

Skipper fought to keep his head straight as he saw Hans walking closer to him, he limped over to the main control desk and was looking for the launch sequence activation, but was dragged away by Hans.

"I don't think so Skipper, I'm done killing for them, but I'm just getting started killing you." he cracked a wicked grin.

**Copenhagen Jetty**

Markus made it out to the docks and was making his way to the boats to "commandeer" to make his escape, but this was short lived as he was soon struck down by the remaining Danish military sent to intercept Skipper.

"Han skal være herind , enhver gøre sig parat. (He must be in there, everyone get ready.)"

The guards began circling the submarine and slowly one-by-one began entering the submarine.

**Control Room**

Hans turned to hear the commotion within the depths of the submarine.

"Only one of us is going to be left to take the fall, and I'll be damned if it's ME!" Skipper shouted and he smashed the activation button.

A loud deafening siren came within the submarine followed by a flashing red warning light, the soldiers starred and heard the dreadful sound of the thundering missile take of into the atmosphere.

Hans starred at Skipper with angry widened eyes.

"You madman!"

"I'm not dying alone Hans, I'm taking everyone with me including you."

Hans didn't stay long, he quickly made his way out the submarine, dealing with any soldiers in his way. Then the soldiers came rushing through the door, Skipper knowing when to give up raised his flippers and was transported out. While on the docks Skipper saw a good look at the corpse of Markus.

**Present Day**

"So there you have it, Hans started it not me." Skipper said in defense.

"Is that so, then tell us what became of the missile?"

"It landed in it's designated target…Copenhagen."

"How many died that day?"

"Maybe a few…hundred…thousand…hundred thousand maybe?"

"Are you allowed to step foot in Denmark?"

"No, you nuke just one little city and the whole country is out to get you."

Private starred in astonishment and disbelief.

"But…there's no way Skipper nuked a whole city, and even so he saved the world lots of times before from Dr. Blowhole."

"Dr Blowhole!"

The room began to fill with laughter, this made Private nervous and bulled a secret Winky from his stash and took a quick bite, then he noticed the lawyer approach him.

"Oh, do you like Peanut Butter Winkys young man?"

"Oh why yes, I do actually."

"Yes me too, in fact these treats are not only irresistibly delicious, they are the currency within this organization and beyond. Dr. Blowhole is not who you think he is, his real name is Jacob Phin and he is a Mercenary."

"A Mercenary?" Private repeated.

"Yes, a soldier for hire, or mad dolphin nemesis as it turns out. I also understand of you're illegal Winky supply line from out of the country , so he was handsomely compensated by Skipper to put on a show."

"But why." he turned to Skipper.

"Because he was training you." he answered for him.

"We all were." Kowalski said breaking his silence.

"Ah yes Mr. Kowalski, you were familiar with the Denmark incident, after all you were stationed in Denmark when the War was raging on which by the way still is weren't you?"

"…Yes I was."

"What happened over in Denmark Andrew?"

"Nothing, I was doing my job."

"What was your job Mr. Kowalski?"

"Medical Technician."

"So you were a Doctor?"

"Yes I was."

"Were you a good Doctor Kowalski?"

"I did my best."

"Why don't you tell us more Mr. Kowalski."

Kowalski looked around at his team then the people around him, then lowered his head.

"Very well."

_A/N: Sorry for the wait to anyone still reading this, next chapters will change the rating. Read and Review_


End file.
